Let's Look At Things Positively!
by dukekitty
Summary: The positive/plus sides of certain episodes that may be difficult to see. Also the pessimistic side of the situation for those who want to read that. I hope you enjoy!
1. Table Of Contents

**Disclaimer: Guess who owns Doctor Who? Not me. I do not own Doctor Who.**

Table Of Contents:

Chapter 1... Journey's End

Chapter 2... Doomsday

Chapter 3... An Unearthly Child

**In the reviews (or PM) tell me if you have any requests for a certain episode in particular.**


	2. Journey's End

Let's look at things Positively!

Chapter 1: Journey's End

I have selectively chosen the person who got the most luck out of this episode which is the half meta-crisis doctor. Look at things his way; All of a sudden he grew out of a hand! Ya that was pretty weird sure but then he was very clever-if he does say so himself- and had the upper hand (heheh puns.) of surprising the daleks and almost stopping them which then Donna came in and did. Then he stopped the daleks permanently (at least as far as he knew) by destroying them once and for all! Not only that but he was one of the things he admired most, humans! No longer the last of his kind but a part of a big thing that was able to last until the end of the universe and through thick and thin: the human race! He was human but still got to keep all his memories and cleverness- I mean how awesome was that? For him it was absolutely brilliant, that was for sure. And even though he wasn't travelling with Donna even more, he still had a part of her living within side him all the time! Don't forget he got to properly tell Rose he loved her! And then got to actually properly kiss her! Not her possessed by Cassandra or Bad Wolf- but actually the Rose Tyler! He could finally spend the rest of his life with someone, Rose. She chose him. They would be together 'till the end.

See, that's what I call optimistic!

Then again there could be some really bad situations too, for example everything was downhill for the real doctor. I'm not going to get into great deal here because I'll just cry or go back in my cave (bedroom) for the next 5 days to sulk. Again. Anyway, he got to see Rose and that was good right? Wrong. Dalek shot him and then of course there was the fact that the daleks were taking over the whole universe so they didn't get much time to properly chat. Then they embarrassed him in front of his companions by making him look like a bad person. Rose understood though, she always did. Sigh* Then halfie him blew up whole legion of daleks without a second thought in the name of the doctor. He wasn't even freaking there to stop anyone. Then he got one shining moment with al lot of his companions that was soon diminished. He had to say goodbye to Sarah Jane again. Wasn't really too proper of a goodbye. He missed her so much. Then he decided to let Rose go- and even if there was (which there probably was) a piece of him who was going to grab Rose's hand and just run back into the TARDIS and have things back to the way they were he knew he couldn't. Something like Doomsday could happen again or worse, and he didn't think he could bare to have his hearts torn apart like that again. Which even though all of that, even if he was still lingering on the adventure with Rose side, it was more like Rose chose. She kissed halfie real good right in front of him. He knew that shouldn't bother him since halfie was basically him, it's just her devoting her love to someone else made him snap and bolt back to his TARDIS. She just didn't love him like she would love him if he was human. Then he had to hurt one of his best friends- Donna- and erase the memory of her. She didn't knew who the heck he was even though he missed her so much too. Then there was nobody left. He was alone. All alone again. No random adventures and people crashing into his life- just him- alone. Just like he was alone as the last Time Lord. He was completely and utterly alone. No one there to cheer him up and remind him how great life and things were- just him. Alone.

Now that's what I call pessimistic! –ok that wasn't as enthusiastic or great as I hoped. Sorry. Next chapter up soon!


	3. Doomsday

Let's Look At Things Positively!

Chapter 2: Doomsday

This one was a bit difficult but I figured out the perfect one. Jackie Tyler's point of view had the happiest. First, her dad comes back from the dead! That's pretty exciting and happy. Then even though she learns that it's not her dad, these 'ghosts' brought her daughter Rose back to her. Even more exciting! After the longest time ever (it probably seemed like that) she was finally back. Then she gets her long dead husband back! And it's really him! Sure, he's from a different universe but it's still her husband. And he's really wealthy too. Like, really really wealthy. Then her husband saves her Rose from the void and brings her back to the parallel universe to live with them properly! Rose is stuck with her and can't go off with that mysterious and dangerous man, the doctor. I mean if you really look at it this way, Doomsday was the best thing ever for Jackie Tyler.

Now that's what I call optimistic!

Pessimistic Side:

I'm not even going to go there.


	4. An Unearthly Child

Let's Look At Things Positively!

Chapter 3: An Unearthly Child

The doctor's point of view went really good in this episode, so let's start there! First, sure there are two nosy teachers show up but that isn't too much of a problem because that gives him the perfect reason to leave the 20th century 76 Totters Lane. He never likes staying in one place for so long and there wasn't much adventure going on, so now he has a perfect reason to leave with Susan! Susan is not convinced that the reason is good enough though, or more is just stubborn because she likes it there, and refuses to leave. So then he starts to set the coordinates to leave when Susan screams, "No" and pushes him altering the coordinates. Susan really did want to stay with him, what a nice granddaughter. And now they are about to go on an adventure. Even if he was a bit grumpy at first. Not only that, but now the whole DOCTOR WHO adventures tv show has started! Hoorah!

Wonderful, that's what I call optimistic!

I never realized how pessimistic this episode was even though it was really good. I mean Ian and Barbara get held hostage in this alien guy's strange spaceship that's impossibly bigger on the inside. Susan has to make a terrible decision, leave something her 'wonderful school' and go away with her grandfather or to get to keep going to this 'wonderful school' but leave her grandfather. Then they all crash in who knows where, probably dangerous. (wink wink) (the next episode) I'm going to stop there because this was one of my favorite episodes and I don't want to ruin it so much.

And that's what I call pessimistic!

Also I apologize to the whovians who are more recent and haven't seen the classic series or don't have access to this episode. It was the very first episode of Doctor Who ever, I'd explain what goes on but: Spoilers!


End file.
